


He's Sweet, He's Warm

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Wholesome, jason's there, mendel takes care of her, trina gets the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: Based on the prompt: How the Weisenbachfeld household reacts when Trina gets sick





	He's Sweet, He's Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Titled based off of lyrics from Please Come to Our House
> 
> Minor trigger warning: In the middle, Trina takes some cold medicine pills.
> 
> (I'd rather be safe than sorry!)

Trina wakes up coughing. She makes a weak attempt at stifling it with her pillow, but she can’t avoid waking Mendel up.

 

He blindly touches her arm in the morning darkness. “Are you okay?”

 

Trina tries to respond, but another fit of coughing overwhelms her. Mendel wordlessly gets out of bed and exits the room. He was probably moving himself to the couch so his sleep wouldn’t be interrupted any more. That’s what Marvin would do…

 

Yellow light briefly pours out from the hallway as Mendel comes back into the room. He gestures for Trina to sit up and hands her a glass of water when she complies. Trina sometimes forgets that Mendel isn’t Marvin.

 

“Does that help?” Mendel asks as Trina takes a swig. She can make out his smile in the shadows as she nods gratefully. “I’m glad.”

 

“Sorry for waking you up,” Trina croaks, her throat still dry.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. Just go to back to sleep, sweetheart.” Mendel’s voice is so genuine and sweet. Trina doesn’t know how she’s gone for so long without such modest affection.

 

She falls asleep tracing shapes onto Mendel’s palm and feeling safe and warm.

 

Trina wakes up (again) coughing (again). Sunlight now pours into her bedroom from the open shutters, illuminating the room in a soft, natural light. Trina sees stars as she tries to sit up. Mendel’s side of the bed is empty- no one could come to her rescue now. Her coughing fit persists.

 

It takes a minute to overcome, but Trina manages to fight down the coughs. She uses the bedside table for support to stand. The room spins around her, so she shuts her eyes tight. When she opens them, the room does not sway as much, and she manages to walk down the hall into the living room. Mendel is sitting on the couch, pouring over one of his huge psychiatry books.

 

“Trina! You’re awake,” he exclaims when she reveals herself by clearing her throat.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Nearly one in the afternoon! I’m impressed you were able to sleep in for so long!” Mendel puts his book down and gets up so Trina can use him as a support. He gently leads her to the couch, where she promptly lies down again.

 

“Can you get me some water and a DayQuil please?” Trina’s voice is still raspy.

 

Mendel nods- “Of course.” -and hurries off to the medicine cabinet. Trina shuts her eyes so the room stops teetering, and only opens them when Mendel’s footsteps mark his return.

 

Trina sits up and swallows the pill and the water with some resistance from her throat. Mendel sits beside her and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. 

 

“You sure you’re alright, honey?” Mendel asks, absentmindedly stroking Trina’s hair.

 

“It’s just a case of the flu. I’m not dying or anything.” As soon as she finishes her sentence, Trina is struck by another fit of coughing.

 

“You’re not allowed to strain yourself today,” Mendel commands, but his tone is humorous. “I’m prescribing you a day of rest and a back rub from a loving husband.”

 

“Thank you Dr. Weisenbachfeld. You truly are a paragon of the medical field,” Trina jokes in return. They share a laugh. “Am I allowed to cash in that back rub now?”.

 

Trina spends the day with Mendel. He comes up with a variety of ways to entertain her, including cuddling, reading to her, and performing a live rendition of Donna Summer’s “Hot Stuff.” As it nears closer to the evening, they’ve settled down on the couch and are watching TV.

 

“I’m making dinner!” Mendel announces, leaping up from the couch. “What are you hungry for?”

 

“Mendel you don’t have to-” It is  _ Trina’s _ job to make the dinner. A little sickness isn’t going to stop her from that.

 

“I  _ insist _ .” Mendel puts his hands on Trina’s shoulders and gives them a reassuring squeeze. His gravely serious expression makes Trina smile. It still surprises her that someone could care about her so passionately.

 

“Surprise me.”

 

Mendel gives her a thumbs up before going into the kitchen. As the same time, Jason appears from his room and plops himself down at the other end of the couch. They watch together in silence for awhile, Trina occasionally side-eyeing her son.

 

“I thought you didn’t like _The Love Boat_ ,” Trina teases him. 

 

“I don’t,” Jason huffs. He crosses his arms defiantly, but quietly adds, “However, you get to choose what to watch since you’re sick.”

 

Trina smiles; she’s proud of him. “Thanks, Jason. That’s very sweet of you.”

 

The show transitions to a commercial for soap, which has a jingle that clashes horribly with Mendel’s off-key humming from the kitchen. Trina can’t remember ever feeling so  _ domestic  _ and safe .

 

Mendel reappears in the doorway wearing one of Trina’s aprons. It’s obnoxiously frilly and tight around his waist. “Dinner’s almost ready. Jason, can you help me set the table?”

 

Trina hides her laughter behind her hand as Jason makes a face at Mendel, but still gets up from the couch to help him.

 

The tantalizing smell of garlic bread wafts from the kitchen where Mendel is dishing out ravioli. Trina can see Jason in the dining room, carefully setting out knives and forks on place-mats with comedic focus. Trina relaxes into the plush couch, closes her eyes, and exhales. Life is good.

 

And Trina is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'm livendiefortissimo on tumblr if you want to send in a prompt


End file.
